Social networks, or social utilities that track and enable connections between users (including people, businesses, and other entities), have become prevalent in recent years. In particular, social networking systems allow users to communicate information more efficiently. For example, a user may post contact information, background information, job information, hobbies, or other user-specific data to a location associated with the user on a social networking system. Other users can then review the posted data by browsing user profiles or searching for profiles including specific data. Social networking systems also allow users to associate themselves with other users, thus creating a web of connections among the users of social networking system. These connections among the users can be leveraged by the website to offer more relevant information to each user in view of the users' own stated interests in their connections.
A system, such as a website, that allows users to interact with the system typically stores a record for each users of the system. These records may comprise information provided by the user as well as information gathered by the system related to activities or actions of the user on the system. For example, a system may require a user to enter information such as contact information, gender, preferences, interests, and the like in an initial interaction with the system, which is stored in the user's record. A user's activities on the system, such as frequency of access of particular information on the system, also provide information that can be stored in the user's record. The system may then use information provided by the user and information gathered about the user, to customize interactions of the system with the user. For example, a website selling books may keep track of a users previous purchases and provide the user with information on related books during subsequent interactions with the system. Information in a user's profile may also be used by the system to target sponsored stories that are of interest to the user. Using information collected from and about users results in a system that is more efficient and beneficial for both the user and the system.
Traditional advertisements and sponsored stories require explicit, on-network interaction with a node in the social network, such as a check-in to a physical location, “liking” a hub page, commenting on a hub page, reviewing a product, and the like. A significant portion of off-network activity lacking explicit user interaction is captured in uploaded photos. Often implicit actions that occur off network, such as a user interacting with a brand at an event, may be captured in user uploaded photos. Once this association is generated, the objects may be pushed as remarketing content to other users who have explicitly attended the event but may not have experienced the brand.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.